Akanishi Ren
is one of the main characters and the fourth Cure introduced in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. She is fourteen years old and a sophomore attending Yusei Middle School whom is part of the judo club. Her Cure form is . The Pretty Cure of Passion, whose theme colour is red. Appearance Her outward appearance looks rather boyish. She has short, messy carnelianhttp://www.colorhexa.com/b31b1b red hair with a fringe layered on her right side. She wears two white clips crossing on her left side. She has piercing orange coloured eyes. Her school uniform includes a white sailor school uniform with black linings and a red ribbon attached to it, while her sleeves are rolled up. She wears white socks, orange sneakers and a red sweater tied around her waist. Ren wears... In summer, Ren wears... As Cure Blaze... '''Clothing Style' Ren dresses in a cool, comfortable look which reflects her character. She loves to wear jackets and sneakers and her clothes are generally in the colours red, orange and white. Personality A sophomore at Yusei Middle School. Even though she transfered back from America, Ren was previously born in Japan and was in Yusei midway since her first year. She is a passionate and diligent person taking on whatever comes at her. Ren also teases and pranks others often, but is also down-to-earth and lively. She is in love with romance type-things. Her wish is to become a designer and take over her family's boutique. Personal Information Fears/Weaknesses Skills * Fashion & Jewelry - * Judo - * Sports & Studies - Cure Blaze "Blazing Passion! Cure Blaze!" ブレイジングパッション! キュアブレイズ! Bureijingu Passhon! Kyua Bureizu! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Akanishi Ren. Cure Blaze has the power of Fire. Her main colour is red. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents passion. Attacks Songs Ren's voice actor, Amamiya Sora, has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Yukimura Aiko, Toyama Nao, who voices Mitsue Sayuri, and Hikasa Yoko, who voices Kawasaki Aoi. Main: Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Toyama Nao and Hikasa Yoko) * What is your wish? (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Toyama Nao and Hikasa Yoko) Trivia * Ren is the first Cure to know the Pretty Cure's secrets despite not being from another world and be able to transform. * Cure Blaze is the only Pretty Cure who did not receive her Cure Icon personally from her respective fairy partner Castor, instead she found it and the icon reacted. * Ren shares some similarities with Eas/Setsuna/Cure Passion and Twilight/Towa/Cure Scarlet. **They are both red Cures and the fourth member of the team. **Their teammates are Cures with the same color: Pink (Peach - Flora - Infinity), Blue (Berry - Mermaid - Crystal) and Yellow (Pine - Twinkle - Sparkle) * Ren is the fourth Cure to control the power of fire, preceded by Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny, and Cure Scarlet. Cure Ace is also seen using flames in her transformation, but besides it, there is no sign of her using fire powers. * Akane shows these following similarities with Natsuki Rin and Hino Akane: ** They have red as part of their theme colour - (Sunny's main theme colour is orange). ** Their lead Cures have pink as their theme color - (Cure Dream, Cure Happy and Cure Infinity) ** They don't do so well in academics, but make up for that by excelling in sports. ** They have the same powers, that is fire. ** They are both self-employed by their respective parents. ** Both of their attacks have connections with their respective sports. Rouge delivers her Fire Strike by kicking it at the enemy just like a soccer strike, while Sunny delivers her Sunny Fire at the enemy like a volleyball spike, and Blaze delivers her ??? at the enemy like soccer strike. ** Both of them are sporty Cures, and are also in love, although Rin's crush on Mucardia's human alias is short-lived and Ren's... * Ren's Jewel Heart, being the Ruby, is not contacted to her birthstone month, which should be Peridot for August. *'Etymology' **Akanishi (赤西) - Red West **Ren (漣) - Lotus *''Cure Blaze means a very large or fiercely burning fire.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/blaze Links ''To be added. References Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Browse Category:Scarlet Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Transformations Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Females